regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Transformers Prime Beast Wars
This is a crossover between Regular Show, Transformmers Prime and Transformers Beast Wars. Plot When Cybertron is under attacked by Deceptihogs, Decepticons, Decepticons (G1), and Predacons (Later are joied by Decepticons TFP in the middle of the episode), Autobirds, Autobots, Autobots (G1), Rescue Bots, Maximals, and Autobots (TFP) must save the day. Transcript *(This episode begins at Zim's Base) *'Zim': Guys we gotta problem. *'Zeb': What is it, Zim? *'Zim': Cybertron is under attcked by Deceptihogs, Decepticons, Decepticons (G1), and Predacons. *'Gumball': Then lets save Cybertron! *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *(Scene shows to Cybertron where the civilians are running away) *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Thats right you cowards! Run away from us, but don't try to hide or we will destroy everything you loved! *'Zelok': My lords, I invited Predacons and Decepticons (TFP) to join us. *'Bowser (Energon Megatron form)': Excellent work Zelok. *'King Pig (Megatron form)': Yes, excellent work indeed. *Symbol flips to Autobird Symbol *'Zim': Here we are Cybertron. *(A GroundBridge Portal arrives) *'Gumball': Hey, what's that? *(Autobots TFP arrives) *'Spike (G1)': Optimus, what are you doing here? *'Optimus Prime (TFP)': Huh? Who are you? *'Zim': Spike, this is a different Optimus. (Looks at Optimus Prime TFP Our names were- *(Subtitle: One introduction later) *'Smokescreen': So, what are you doing here at Cybertron? *'Zim': Here to save it, of course. *'Knock Out': Sure. *(All the sudden, the Predacons animal mode approached) *'Megatron (BW)': Aw, but the invasion hasn't been completed yet so, Predacons! Transform! *'Terrorsaur': Terrorsaur, TERRORIZE! (Transformed into robot mode) *'Scorponock (BW)': Scorponock, TERRORIZE! (Transformed into robot mode) *'Tarantulas': Tarantulas, TERRORIZE! (Transformed to robot mode) *'Waspinator (BW)': Waspinator, TERRORIZE! (Transformed to robot mode) *'Megatron (BW)': Megatron (BW), TERRORIZE! (Transformed to robot mode) *(Predaking arrives) *'Predaking': Don't forget me. Predaking. *'Megatron (BW)': Now lets fight for the Empire! *(Predacons started to fire at Zim's Gang) *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Zelok': My lords, The Predacons are gonna fire at Zim's Gang. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Of course they were you fool! Anyways Cybertron shall be the property for the Empire! *Symbol flips to Decepticon Symbol *(Skylynx and Darksteel arrives) *'Darksteel': Could use a hand here? *'Starscream (TFP)': Never mind them, they can easily handle it! *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Zelok': Hey, My lords. When can I touched the allspark? *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Start it right now. *(Zelok saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clone of Shockwave) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': My lords. I'm in Shockwave form. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Great job Zelok. *'Argan': I wanna try too. *(Argan saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clone of Predaking) *'Argan (Predaking form)': Look at me. I'm in Predaking form. *'Wario': If you mind, me and Waluigi ars about to touch this so called Allspark too. *'Waluigi': Yeah, what my bro just said! *(Wario and Waluigi saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clones of Skylynx and Darksteel) *Symbol flips to Autobird Symbol *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Thank God, we escaped from those Predacons. *'Optimus Prime (Rescue Bot)': Yeah, otherwise if we never escaped from those Predacons, it would be a disaster. *(A GroundBridge Portal) *'Zim': A GroundBridge will do? Let's go! *(They are head it to the GroundBridge) *'Jack Darby': Guys, what happened? *'Bulkhead (TFP)': We manage to find were alternated versions of us, and their friends. *'June Darby': Can we help? *'Arcee (TFP)': Sure. So, Zim did you have a GroundBridge at your base? *'Zim': Yes, Arcee. Yes I did. *'Cliffjumper (TFP)': Does the Park has a GroundBridge, too? *'Gumball': Yes. *'Ultra Magnus (TFP)': Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base has a GroundBridge? *'Nicole': You bet. *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Argan (Predakin form)': At last! *'Terrorsaur': Yes indeed. *'Waspinator (BW)': Waspinator like being with other people by the side of our own. *'Scorponock (BW)': Technically, we are on the Empire side. *'Predaking': Yep. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Afterall, this shall be the day that we wou up d not fail! *'Megatron (TFP)': You got it. *Symbol flips to Autobird Symbol *'Agnet Fowler': Guys, glad you wanna m couldeet. *(Maximals arrives) *'Optimus Primal': You guys use a hand here? *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Awesome. *'Rhinox': We glad you wanna meet. *(Optmius Prime BW arrives) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Are you revived by Maximals? *'Optimus Prime (BW)': Yes. Yes I am. *'Dinobot (BW)': We shall be prepared to stop those Empire! *Symol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Pink': Excuse us, Father. Can we touch the AllSpark *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Sure. *(Pink and Barranco Jr. saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clones of Terrorsaur and Waspinator) *'Barranco Jr. (Waspinator form)': Look at us we're Terrorsaurb and Waspinator form. *'Pink (Terrorsaur form)': And I have wings, being in transformer mode is cool. *'Barranco Jr. (Waspinator form)': Yep. *'Megatron (BW)': This is mostly likely supeiror to team up that I ever thought before. *Symbol flips to Autobot Symbol *'Blackarachnia (BW)': Primal, there are bad news, Cybertron is nearly conqured ande got to do something fast! *'Optimus Primal': Maybe with our friends some help. *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Kamek': Can we touch the Allspark. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': You got it. *(Kamek, Kammy, and Spot saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clones of Thundercracker, Ramjet and Sunstorm) *'Kamek (Swindle form)': Look at us we're Swindle, Ramjet and Sunstorm form. *'Lisp Pig (Thndercracker form)': Pretty good. *'Hildy Gloom': We wanna try too. *(Grim Gloom and Hildy Gloom saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clones of Dreadwing and Airachnid) *'Grim Gloom (Dreadwing form)': Check it out. We're Dreadwing and Airachnid form. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': I knew that. Time to heat things up. *Symbol flips to Autobot Symbol *'Optimus Prime (BW)': Okay, guys. We gonna stop the Deceptihogs, Decepticons, Decepticons (G1), Predacons and Decepticons (TFP). *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Hey, your a genius, Optimus. *'Optimus Prime (BW)': Thanks. *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Lisp Pig's Cousin (Bludgeon form)': Eh, my lordsh, Are ya shure that the plan will worksh? *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Wonderful, and of course. We must work together. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Thats a best idea. Let's do it this! *(Deceptihog Symbol flips to Decepticon Symbol] Trivia *Maximals, Autobots (TFP), Jack Darby, June Darby, Miko Nakadai, Rafael Esquivel, Agent Fowler got a job at the park. *Optimus Prime (BW) is revived by Maximals. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers